


Chocolate Lover

by Skydiver_Tomyo



Series: Like Adornments Upon Your Arms [6]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dorian being sandwiched uwu, Lavellan hasn't tried chocolate before, M/M, gets a nosebleed and then smut happens???, he likes it too much, idk anymore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-09
Updated: 2015-06-09
Packaged: 2018-04-03 15:59:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4106695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skydiver_Tomyo/pseuds/Skydiver_Tomyo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cullen finds Lavellan and Dorian eating chocolate in the Inquisitor's private quarters. Only that the elf hasn't eaten it before and developes a love for it, which makes him eat too much.</p><p>In which Cullen is exasperated that chocolate leads to a bloody nose, but it doesn't stop them from having sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chocolate Lover

**Author's Note:**

> idk where I was going with this  
> It was supposed to be a little bit of fluff and some humor but instead it became smut????
> 
> maker's balls... either way, enjoy smut *v*

Of all the things Cullen thought he’d see in Skyhold, the Inquisitor with a bloody nose was not one of them. Outside of the walls, sure, but not inside. The commander had come to Lavellan’s private quarters with some papers he needed signing and found the elf sitting on the couch, eating chocolate, much to Dorian’s delight and amusement.

“Um?” Cullen hoped he didn’t look to stupid as he stood there with the stack of papers and his mouth half open. Dorian flashed him a smirk.

“Did you know the Dalish don’t eat chocolate Commander? It’s truly bizarre, and such a shame. Our dear Inquisitor, however, loves it,” Dorian told him and Mahanon smiled as Cullen neared, chocolate in one hand and the other on Dorian’s thigh.

“I can see that,” Cullen noted. The elf’s eyes blinked up at him in amusement and clear joy. Then a few seconds passed before the commander noted that something red dropped from the elf’s face. The papers dropped to the floor and spread out, and Dorian looked up at him in surprise.

“Cullen?” he asked, but Cullen was already moving as he grabbed a hold of Mahanon’s face and tilted him up.

“Maker’s breath, you’ve eaten too much!” he complained and Dorian gave the elf a surprised look, then he chuckled as the elf blinked in confusion, a hand going up to touch his face, only to find blood on his fingers.

“Chocolate can do that?” he asked, a little muffled by the blood as the Tevinter mage stood up, finding something to help clean the blood of the elf’s face.

“Yes, it can. Dorian, how much did he eat?” Cullen asked, then sighed and grabbed the chocolate that was already half melted in Mahanon’s fingers.

“Half the plate actually, and that was before I even noticed it,” Dorian replied.

“But it’s tasty,” the elf complained. Cullen was tempted to put the half melted chocolate down on the plate that Dorian had put down once he got up, but opted instead to just eat it. It was sweet, not too much, but it was already so soft that he had to lick his fingers while he kept Mahanon’s face tilted up. The elf’s eyes trailed down to his mouth and stopped there, watching with eyes growing hungry.

“You can tilt his face down now. Here, keep your head tilted forward, amatus, it’ll stop the blood sooner,” Dorian told him as he came back with a wet cloth. The elf took it gingerly and placed it over his mouth and nose, eyes not even moving away from Cullen’s lips. “Seeing something you like?” he asked and Cullen flushed. Mahanon just nodded dumbly.

“I do, yes…” he agreed, then jerked towards Dorian. “Thank you,” Mahanon mumbled through the wet cloth, frowning a little when he looked down at himself. Dorian grinned.

“Good, now we can finally burn those hideous clothes,” he said, sounding far too happy. Cullen frowned, looking at him.

“Why?”

“Blood’s so hard to wash out you see. Plus, those clothes aren’t worth saving,” Dorian replied easily, grin turning into a smirk as he waggled his eyes.

“You just want me out of my clothes,” Mahanon mumbled, the tips of his ears turning red.

“That too, my dear amatus, but really, those beige pajamas you are wearing really isn’t worth saving. Any chance I get to burn them, I will,” Dorian told him, leaning down to place a kiss on the elf’s forehead. His brow furrowed, but barely a line appeared. Elven genes indeed.

“Let’s get you out of those clothes,” Cullen murmured, pulling the elf to his feet. Mahanon nodded, removing the cloth, which Dorian grabbed to dab off the rest of the blood on his face, the worked the first clasps off. Cullen chuckled as he went to put the place of chocolate on the nearby table. When he’d turned around, Dorian was already pulling the shirt off of Mahanon, who squawked and flushed darkly.

“Now, now, amatus. I don't bite, unless you want me to,” Dorian teased when the elf shivered and pulled a little away.

“E-excuse me?” Mahanon stuttered and the blush darkened, Cullen watched as the elf’s head lowered a little, then chewed on his bottom lip. Dorian’s face fell in surprise, but only for a minute before a smirk made it’s way onto his face. The Tevinter mage stepped closer, dragging the splattering elf into his arms, leaning towards the smaller mage to kiss his neck.

“Ask and receive, amatus,” he teased, voice lowered with lust. Mahanon’s face darkened again, but his pupil widened and he nodded slowly, eyes half closed as Dorian’s hands traveled down to settle on the elf’s hips. Cullen watched as Dorian leaned in and set his teeth into the elf’s neck. Mahanon’s eyes sprung open and he moaned, fingers winding into Dorian’s made clasps, holding on tight as his hips started to rock against Dorian’s. It didn’t take long for Lavellan to start stuttering little pleas and elven words that neither of the two humans understood. Cullen just felt uncomfortable, trousers far too tight for his erection. “Commander, be so kind and undress.” And Cullen did.

“Fenedhis, Dori. Please,” Mahanon gasped out and keened when Dorian switched sides to bite the other side of his neck. Cullen started undoing the clasps on his armor, but switched to his gloves and then worked of the short, furred coat. He pulled off the rest in a few movement's, as Mahanon’s moans grew in strength. Dorian had pressed a thigh between the elf’s and now Lavellan was rutting against him. Cullen hurried with the belt and quickly pulled the trousers down, bare conscious of how he just dropped it all into a pile on the floor. Boots toed out of, the commander walked right over and sidestepped Dorian so he could press himself up against Mahanon’s back.

“Bet you’d look good with a bite mark on your ass. You’d feel it whenever you sit down,” Dorian murmured, eyes gleaming with joy and lust when he winked at Cullen. “And these clothes are getting far too tight,” he added, snapping his fingers, and undoing the clasps of his robe with magic. Mahanon’s wandering fingers did the rest of the work. For the top part of him either way. Cullen moved then, forcing both towards the bed. Dorian’s eyes widened as he lost his balance and pulled Mahanon down with him. Cullen leaned down over them, more towards Dorian than the elf.

“Maybe I want to see him fucking your mouth, Dorian,” he murmured and enjoyed how the Tevinter groaned loudly and started rutting against Mahanon, eyes falling closed. The elf moaned, nodding several times in quick succession, eager at the prospect of getting sucked off. Cullen urged them forward and they were quick to move. Mahanon on his knees, resting up at the top of the bed and Cullen made sure Dorian was at the front, on all four. The way the mage’s lips curled into a smug smirk, he knew exactly what the ex-Templar had in mind. Cullen grabbed one of the vials on top of the large chest at the end of the bed and moved onto the bed.

“Kaffas, yes,” Dorian groaned, leaning in to take half of the elf’s cock into his mouth at once. Mahanon’s eyes widened and his mouth fell open, a gasp escaping him. Cullen smiled and worked the mage’s boots off, with a little help from said man. Then he undid the belt and dragged the tight leather trousers down to his knees. The undergarments followed and Dorian merely lifted a knee at a time so Cullen could drag them off. Then he stilled, in front of Dorian, a hand wandering up the Tevinter’s ass, squeezing a little and Dorian moaned in appreciation. Mahanon’s fingers wound their way into Dorian’s hair, tugging. The encouraging groan the Tevinter gave, had the elf’s hips moving back and forth.

“Spread your legs a little more,” Cullen urged and Dorian did as he was told. Taking of the cork of the vial, he dipped two fingers in, which he then dragged down the cleft of the mage’s ass. Dorian moaned around Mahanon’s cock, shuddering. Using just one finger, Cullen teased Dorian, just light presses and firm circles. The mage pulled back for a second.

“What are you waiting for? I want to feel it tomorrow. Preferably,” he grit out, then groaned when Mahanon’s fingers tugged his hair.

“Ma vhenan, c-come on,” Mahanon moaned and Dorian chuckled, returning to sucking the elf off. Cullen groaned at the sight and worked two fingers very quickly into Dorian, sparing no time in prepping. Usually he’d take his time, Dorian really did enjoy having a few fingers up his ass, but Cullen really didn’t have any time for it right now. Mahanon’s eyes lifted from where he was watching Dorian work over his cock, and he set his gaze on Dorian’s ass, watching with rapt attention. Cullen smirked to himself and leaned over Dorian, Mahanon did so too and the commander caught his lips in a chaste, but wet kiss. The elf moaned, shuddering as a particularly hard suck sent him reeling. Cullen straightened and smirked.

“Watch,” he whispered and Mahanon’s eyes went straight down to where Cullen worked a third finger into Dorian, quickly and without preamble. Dorian gasped and groaned, trembling. The warrior pulled his fingers out then, leaving Dorian with nothing but a quick stretch. Grabbing the vial, he swirled his fingers around in the oil before he wrapped his fingers around his cock, coating it liberally with slick, and wiped the excess onto the sheets. Putting the cork back on, he dropped the vial and leaned forward so he hung over Dorian, the head of his cock pressing against Dorian’s ass.

“Fenedhis-” Mahanon groaned, eyes widening as he watched, unable to look away when Cullen guided his cock forward, pressing into the mage. Dorian tensed and a hand flew up to grasp at Mahanon’s hip as he gave a startled, but ultimately appreciative noise. The elf’s fingers tightened in their hold and without so much as blinking, starting moving back and forth, prompting Dorian to take his cock into his mouth again. Cullen groaned at the tight heat, barely able to contain himself as he pulled back, almost all the way out before he moved forward again, just gently rocking. Dorian moaned around Mahanon’s cock and the Inquisitor’s eyes slowly fell, seemingly dazed and he looked back down at Dorian, slowing his own movement to match Cullen’s. Each time he pulled back, Cullen could hear Dorian drag sharp, desperate breaths of air through his nose.

“Maker- feels good,” Cullen murmured, because it did. He was like a furnace. Moving a hand to the back of Dorian’s spine, Cullen kept it there as he picked up speed. When his thrusts grew in speed and strength, so did Mahanon’s rocking. There was no way Cullen would be able to last, and the same probably went for Lavellan as well. Cullen saw one of Dorian’s hands reach between his legs and knew that with Mahanon’s startled cry of pleasure, the mage had pressed one or two fingers into him. Dorian continued to moan, rocking back and forth between them. The elf’s hips started jerking then, small, aborted thrusts that signaling that his release was close. Dorian retaliated by taking all of his cock down his throat in one go and twisted his hand. The elf cried out and arched, shaking straight through his orgasm.

“Shi- D-Dori- vhe-” Mahanon choked out, panting like he’d run through the Hinterlands. Dorian moaned and pulled away slowly, keeping the string of noise he was making at a minimum to spare the elf, who collapsed back against the pillows, sagging like he had no bones.

“Good, amatus?” Dorian quipped, voice deep and hoarse from having his throat worked. Mahanon nodded mutely, head resting back against the top of the pillows, still gasping for breath. Cullen smiled and moved faster, thrusting hard and fast into the mage, who gasped loudly. His back arched and he cried out, voice cracking a little at the end before Cullen pushed him forward. All the way until Dorian could rest in Mahanon’s lap. The Tevinter wrapped his arms around the other mage’s waist and gasped wetly against Mahanon’s lower abdomen. “P-please- Cullen,” Dorian moaned, trembling in the man’s hold. Cullen smiled.

“Does it feel good, Dorian? Being filled up, stretched and fucked out?” he inquired, leaning down, over Dorian, and planting wet, hot kisses against the mage’s back. Lifting himself up, he was caught by the elf’s arms as Mahanon leaned forward and captured his lips in a searing hot kiss. Cullen groaned and pushed his tongue into Mahanon’s already open mouth.

“Fu- yes, Cullen!” Dorian groaned and Cullen wrapped his previously free hand around the man’s hip, so that he could hold on really good. He all but plowed into the mage, who writhed beneath them, moaning shamelessly into the elf’s belly as he took all that he got. Mahanon’s hands traveled over Dorian’s back, leaving tiny crackles of electricity in it’s wake. The mage beneath them shook, moans gaining strength in it’s volume.

“Maker- Dorian,” Cullen grunted, driving himself deeper and deeper, but stopped and stayed still for a while, just watching. Dorian gave a frustrated noise, hips moving to rock against him and Cullen let him. Letting go of him, he trailed a hand beneath and grasped Dorian’s cock. The Tevinter shook and arched, eyes jerking open as he groaned loudly, shuddering in Cullen’s hold.

“Kaffas- yes. Fuck. Cullen, please,” he gasped and closed his eyes tightly as he rocked back and forth as best he could without dislodging either Cullen’s cock or hand. Even though both seemed highly improbable at the moment.

“You want to come, Pavus?” Cullen groaned, leaning down over him again and Mahanon resettled against the pillows. Dorian nodded quickly and several times over, drooling over the elf’s stomach. Mahanon’s cock twitched valiantly, but remained flaccid. Cullen groaned and started moving again, meeting Dorian’s rocking. The sound of skin slapping against skin joined the sounds of their groans and moans soon after. The mage cried out at a particularly hard thrust that sent Dorian into a frenzy, jerking in his hold before he spilled himself over Cullen’s hand, accompanied by a loud cry. Cullen fucked him right through it. When Dorian started whining, writhing away from his touch, Cullen tried as best he could to slow, but it was hard.

“No, don’t-” Dorian gasped out.

“What?” Cullen asked, blinking through the haze of pleasure to see Dorian staring up at him with a single, visible eye.

“Fuck me, Commander. I said I want to feel it. So don’t hold back on my account, amatus,” Dorian groaned and Cullen’s hips moved before he had even realized it. Dorian was scooted up a few inches and cried out when Cullen’s hand released his cock and returned to his hip, where he held on tight while he picked up his previous speed, intent of release now. The mage spouted Tevinter nonsense that neither of the two could understand, but it didn’t matter because then the edge was there and Cullen groaned as he emptied himself out, slumping over Dorian as he continued to fuck him, slowing as he got farther and farther from that delicious edge he’d fallen over. “Kaffas-”

“You… alright?” Cullen asked, as slowly pulled away, cock slipping out of Dorian, who gasped at the feeling. The mage grunted and rolled over to the side with a nod, but refused to move otherwise. So it was Mahanon who ended up moving, crawling down till he could lay against Dorian, on his back and smiling. He turned his head to kiss Cullen as the commander laid down at his side.

“Well, I think I have to eat chocolate more often,” the elf noted. Dorian stared at him.

“What? Because if you get a nosebleed, you get laid?” he asked. Mahanon flushed.

“Not quite? Almost?” he pondered and Cullen laughed, shaking his head at the elf’s antics.

“There are other ways to get laid.”

“And I think we do have sex quite often. I mean, it every night when we’re in Skyhold,” Dorian agreed. Mahanon pouted and the other mage laughed, voice deep grovel in Cullen’s ears. Such a beautiful voice.

“You are both ridiculous,” Cullen commented.

“You love us,” Mahanon retaliated and the commander hummed.

“Well, you’re not wrong.”

“For once,” Dorian added, chuckling and Mahanon hit him playfully.

“Hey!”

  


**Author's Note:**

> next time they ate chocolate while having sex or smth idk anymore


End file.
